


Slut School Auditions - Starring Charlotte 18 yo

by Girlvert



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Scat, School, Schoolgirls, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlvert/pseuds/Girlvert
Summary: German girl Charlotte, 18, has her audition at Slutschool.warning: contains scat and other kind of disgusting things





	Slut School Auditions - Starring Charlotte 18 yo

**~Slut School Auditions - Starring Charlotte~**

Mr. John Brown, chief casting director of Germany’s only branch of  
slutschools, which was located in a fance building just in the middle  
of Berlin. The concept of slutschools was fairly new in Germany  
and it was Mr. Browns plan to establish a whole chain of this kind  
of schools as he believed that the most pure innocent girls could  
only be found here in Germany. In his view this was necessary to meet  
the growing demands for innocent girls of his worldwide customers.

So Mr. Brown was sitting in his office and waiting for the arrival of  
a very promising girl. Her name was Charlotte, barely 18 and a true  
natural beauty with short chestnut coloured hair. She had a very cute  
innocent face and the way she talked sounded very distinguished and  
eloquent telling she came from a very good home. After a while Char-  
lotte arrived at his office and Mr. Brown welcomed her and offered her a seat. Charlotte seemed to be very shy and nervous and only talked with a very calm voice. Mr. Brown was very intrigued by Charlotte’s classy look she wore a short pink designer coat and a cute grey mini-skirt with playful flower applications.

 

They did a little smalltalk and Mr. Brown and he started to explain her the concept of these special kind of schools while doing so, he came closer to her and began to place his left hand right onto her knee and acted like there was nothing. Obviously Charlotte started to feel a little bit uncomfortable, she began to stutter and shooked her head to the side and tried to shove his hand away but Mr. Brown was persisting put his hand back onto her legs over and over gain. This was one of his ways to test the girl’s reaction and her “level” of innocence. In Mr. Brown’s view Charlotte did very good so far so it was time to do the next steps to test her out.  
From his portfolio he showed her a number of photos of former slutschoolgirls and how they ideally should looked like.  
“Oh the next one will be interesting..that will be a picture of my wife and teacher of this school, Maddy!”, he said and showed her a picture that depicted a very athletic female butt whose cheeks got spread apart by her hands showing her wide open gaping asshole. It looked quite bizarr and Charlotte’s facial expression talked for it’s own. She was apparently deeply disgusted by this picture of pure obscenity. “Damn..Mr. Brown, why are you showing me something like this?! - it’s so gross and disgusting I don’t know if I could handle it looking at it ever again!”, she said with an upset voice.  
Mr. Brown smiled and replied “Charlotte, you have to accept the beauty of a woman’s asshole, you know, true love always goes trough the backdoor, just look how beautifully wide and round this shithole is!”, he said with a cheeky smile.  
“I can understand your reactions Charlotte, it takes a while to accept, but don’t worry I will help you to accept and in the end you might understand that the asshole is your friend.”  
Charlotte was completely disgusted by Mr. Browns weird personality and the situation he put her into.  
“Just looking at you, Charlotte, wants me to try out your tiny teeny asshole too and you’re your shithole allday, to accept a shithole you have to think like a shithole Charlotte. So we play a little game, ok Charlotte?”, Mr Brown said and started to became more serious.  
“Mr. .. Mr. Brown … What kind of Game do you mean?”  
In the next moment Mr. Brown started to stroke gently over Charlotte’s hair before he placed his thumb onto her lips.  
“Well, Charlotte let’s imagine that my thumb here is my cock and your beautiful small mouth is your cute little teenage shitole!”  
“Wait.. Mr. Brown this is getting so weird… do you…”  
“Shhh..” he said and imagined that her lips where the ring of her anus so he made slow circles with his thumb around her lips to get the most of their feeling. After a while he started to slowly put his thumb into her mouth, his thumb lingered a while on her wet tongue before he inserted two more fingers into her mouth.  
“What a wonderful wet and juicy asshole you have Charlotte”, he was fantazising. Charlotte was very confused about Mr. Brown and tried more than once to stop his fingers from making access to her mouth.  
With his fingers in her mouth she looked with anger and despair into his eyes begging him to stop. A lot of Charlotte’s saliva was running down his hand. To clean his hand he smeared some of the saliva directly across her face.  
“Just look how beautiful you are…hmm”  
But Mr Brown was too strong to be stopped and even went further and shoved almost his whole hand into poor little Charlotte’s mouth still imagine that her cute little mouth is her tiny asshole and that he is fisting it hard. At one point the poor teeny made a loud gagging noise once he made it past her tonsils.  
“Charlotte, did you hear that noise? This happens when your asshole starts to respond…”, he said and shoved his hand even deeper into Charlotte’s mouth until he felt a warm pasty something coming up her throat.  
(How cute she already pukes he thought and stopped for a moment to let Charlotte catch some air)  
Her puking gave Mr. Brown a massive hard on but judging from Charlotte’s face she didn’t seem to be entirely enthusiastic about it.  
Charlotte was just to clean her mouth from the puke when Mr. Brown pointed out that he is not entirely convinced in her.  
“Charlotte, I think you’re imagination leaves much to be desired. I think an integral part is still missing that prevents you to become one with your asshole!”  
“Mr. Brown, what do you mean by that, I want to try harder.. but… how?”, Charlotte asked while kneeling just in front of Mr. Brown.  
“Just open your mouth wide and close your eyes Charlotte to receive a surprise”, Mr. Brown said. He opened his pants pulled them down and placed his bare ass right into Charlottes Face. Before Charlotte was able to realize what was just happening, Mr. Brown had alreaded shitted a massive load of shit right into Charlottes mouth with a very loud noise, he filled her mouth completely up before some of the shit was dripping out of her mouth down her chin onto her skirt and knees.  
Charlotte was desperately gasping for air and made loud chocking noises. Mr. Brown who stood in front of her looked at her with a devilish fire in his eyes. He put his 10 inch cock into his hand and started to wank it a little. His big veiny cock was throbbing and nearly exploded by just looking at her.  
“I hope now you begin to understand the secret of the gaping asshole. So now Charlotte please open your Shitmouth for me I want to show you the true meaning of love!”  
Charlotte was still a bit dazed but slowly did as her was told and opened her shit-filled mouth wide.  
“Good girl, you look so beautiful with all the shit in your mouth!”, “Tell me how do you feel Charlotte? “  
But as her mouth was literally glued with shit she couldn’t answer and was struggling more with herself and the whole situation she was put into.  
Mr. Brown now started to hold Charlotte’s head into pleace with his strong hands and even pull her by the hair if she didn’t open her mouth wide enough. Slowly, very slowly he started to deep throat poor Charlotte’s defiled mouth and shoved his shit inch by inch even deeper into Charlotte’s mouth. From time to time he pulled his dirty cock out of her mouth mixing it with her saliva and smear it all around Charlotte’s innocent face before he put it back into her mouht again. She was trying to flee from the situation by shooking her head away but he would just slap her hardly and discipline her to do as she was told. To make things worse with so much shit in her mouth she was extremely struggling to breath at all and was gagging non stop onto Mr. Brown’s dirty monster cock. Tears started to run down her eyes but Mr. Brown collected them with the dirty nob of his cock and made jokes like even her tears couldn’t clear her dirty shitface.  
“Don’t worry Charlotte I have a heart. Just relax your throat for a moment!”, he said and started to piss right into Charlotte’s shit filled mouth. “Hmm, I like that sound, gargle with it Charlotte”, he told her.  
Charlotte tried to hold his piss into her mouth and event tried to swallow some of it as it would clean her throat from all the shit but the piss came out of his cock so fast that she couldn’t keep pace with. In the end he pissed all over her head and clothes, her skirt was fully soaked with piss. Mr. Brown was not satisfied with her so he started to fuck her throat again but this time he holded her nose preventing her completely to breath as a result she puked like a geyser an unidentifyable mess of piss, puke and shit was leaving her stomach in an explosive way.  
After she left such a stinky mess on the floor, Mr. Brown start to put her up from the floor and ordered her to bend over his desk. He handcuffed her arms tightly behind her back before he pulled down her panties and gave her teenage ass cheeks a good slap with his cock. Slap after slap he slapped her white pale butcheeks red and blue.  
“Now think of the one you love the most!” he said and started to destroy her teenage Arschfotze in an instant.  
To humiliate her even more he took her I-Phone from her coat and called her boyfriend. “Ask him for forgiveness you filthy slut!”  
With a shit-smeared face and a monster cock in her ass she begged her bf Jeremy for forgiveness. She was moaning in pain as Mr. Brown was raping her ass all way down and listend to what Charlotte was trying to say to Jeremy.  
“Tell him what is just happening to you Charlotte”, he told her.  
“No… please, ahhh… I… I can’t ahh” she begged him not to do this. But Mr. Brown insisted and put some shit into her mouth when she was just trying to say smth to Jeremy.  
“Jeremy.. I.. ghghghgh.. I’m getting ass fucked right now. I’m so sorry…. but… goodamn…”, she screamed out loud.  
With these last of Charlotte’s words Mr. Brown shot his massive load just into Charlotte’s supertight teenage ass before he slowly pulled out his monster cock and took a photo of her extremely gaped shithole one he could ad to his portfolio just beside Maddy’s one.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
